1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope cleaning sheath that sprays a mixed fluid in an atomized state at an observation window or the like of an endoscope to remove adherents that adhere to the observation window or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
When in-vivo mucus, blood, fat, dirt or the like adhere to an observation window or illuminating window or the like of an endoscope during endoscopic observation, favorable observation is hindered.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-132282, for example, discloses a sheath for cleaning an endoscope to solve the problems caused by such adherence. This sheath for cleaning an endoscope includes a wiper unit that removes adherents on an observation window or adherents on an illuminating window. The length of a blade included in the wiper unit is sufficient for removing adherents and prevents the hindrance of endoscopic observation when conducting observation or treatment. The sheath for cleaning an endoscope includes a sheath insertion portion and a sheath body portion. An insertion portion of a rigid endoscope is inserted into the sheath insertion portion. The sheath body portion is fixed to an operation portion of the rigid endoscope. According to the sheath for cleaning an endoscope, adhered dirt can be removed by manually operating the blade of the wiper unit.
It is conventionally known that superior cleaning performance can be obtained by spraying a mixed fluid in an atomized state from an ejection nozzle towards an outer surface of an observation window in comparison to a case of spraying only water at the outer surface of the observation window. A sheath for cleaning an endoscope disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-093173 quickly removes adherents that are adhered to an observation window or the like of an endoscope by spraying a mixed fluid formed by mixing water and air in an atomized state at the observation window or the like. The sheath for cleaning an endoscope mainly includes, in order from the distal end side thereof, a distal-end structure section and a tube body. A hole through which the insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted and a plurality of fluid conduits that serve as conduits for water or air are provided in the tube body.
When the endoscope is an endoscope with a bending mechanism that includes a bending portion in the insertion portion, the sheath body portion or tube body included in the sheath for cleaning an endoscope is constituted by a flexible multi-lumen tube. It is thereby possible for the bending portion to bend in a state in which the sheath for cleaning an endoscope is mounted to the endoscope.